Crossed Lines
by Della C. Roth
Summary: The SheSpies have a mission where an international playboy sells government secrets on the black market.Cross and Cassie finally have a discussion about their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

***I have no rights to She Spies, its characters, or its merchandise

_Setting: After the ending of the 2__nd__ Season. _

A black convertible is riding along a beach coast road. Inside is a beautiful blonde woman, dressed in black. She turns from gazing out the window and glances at the driver, a man with salt and pepper hair dressed in a tuxedo. He notices her glace and asks, "So this event wasn't any better than the last?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that…but I had no idea Jon Bon Jovi was so short."

Cassie's remark makes Quentin Cross smile, but as usual he turns his glance away in an effort to hide his reaction before responding, "I don't think he appreciated you commenting on his height either."

Cassie automatically smiles thinking about her blunder of the evening, "I was just so surprised I couldn't really help the comment. I did apologize."

"Well, the chairman seemed to help the situation."

"I know," Cassie makes a face thinking of how the Chairman stepped in to smooth over her observation. "I just wish that I hadn't had to call on him for help in the first place. I guess this means I won't be getting any backstage passes to the next concert."

"I wouldn't hold my breath."

Cassie glances at Cross trying to gauge his reaction, "I probably won't get invited to another of these events either…. D.D. or Shane would have liked to go, of course."

Cross stares straight ahead, "I didn't take D.D. or Shane. I brought you."

"Are you wishing you had asked D.D. or Shane?"

"Cassie…"

She turns fully toward Cross, "Do you remember when I had the bomb around my neck and you came to visit me?"

Cross can't help but glance in Cassie's direction, "Of course I do."

"Well, then remember we promised to finish that conversation later. I don't see any problem with now, do you?"

There is a momentary pause before Cross responds, "I think that conversation would take longer than what we have left of this car ride."

Cassie refuses to give up and insists, "Then we can get out of the car and finish it inside."

The car pulls up to the SheSpies beach home. Cross stops the car and turns to Cassie, "I don't think that finishing that conversation where D.D. and Shane could overhear would be confortable for either of us."

She sighs, knowing he was right. "Good point."

There is another momentary pause before Cross adds, "But we should finish the conversation."

"Where we can't be overheard."

"Yes."

"Where is that? I am a spy, I live with spies, and I am friends with spies." She starts shaking her head, "It's kinda hard to find places where no one will interrupt or overheard things."

"Correct."

Cassie, taking a moment to read Cross, sits back, "So where is this fantastic place?"

"Would you like to meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"It's stupid of me to ask why you changed the subject…"

Cross can't help but smile, "You know better."

"…so where are we going to have lunch?"

Cross considers a moment, "Let's meet at my apartment at 1."

"Fine." Cassie immediately realizes she will have to do some maneuvering around her roommates to pull off going to lunch, but at least she finally got Cross to commit to talking to her. "So you really didn't think that Bon Jovi was shorter in real life?"

Cross's quiet laughter fills the car, "I guess I hadn't really thought about it."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Cassie and Shane were sitting on the deck of their beach house enjoying the morning air. Shane has taken it upon herself to grill Cassie about the previous evening, the sounds of D.D. making coffee in the kitchen filter to the patio.

"So I guess that means no backstage passes…. " Shane ends with a sigh.

Cassie is clearly skeptical, "Sorry, I didn't think you even liked Bon Jovi."

"I don't." Shane breaks into a grin, "I just like backstage passes."

D.D. walks in with a tray full of mugs as Shane and Cassie finish laughing. D.D. hands out the mugs and wonders, "How else was the evening? You did spend the whole time with Cross."

Shane moves over so D.D. can take a seat, "Yeah, that must have been great. I just can't picture him talking to Bon Jovi. It seems unnatural."

Cassie takes a sip of her coffee and shakes her head, "He didn't do that much talking to be honest."

D.D. makes a face,"That's sad."

Shane smiles at D.D.'s sympathetic reaction,"That's normal."

Cassie laughs at the two of them before drinking more of her coffee. All of a sudden the phone sitting on the table starts ringing. D.D. is the first to reach for it. She automatically gets up from the table to listen to the line. Shane glances at D.D.'s face, "Speaking of Cross, I would bet that is him on the phone."

Cassie mutters, "He wouldn't…"

D.D. wanders back to the table still obviously on the phone, "Yep…ok….we'll be right there."

Shane glances at Cassie, "What do you mean?"

Cassie immediately remembers that she doesn't want Shane and D.D. to know about her lunch with Cross. She throws out, "I just can't believe that he would call us in on a Sat," hoping that her roommates won't ask any more questions.

D.D. sets the phone down and looks at Cassie as if she was coming down with the flu, "Cassie, I think you need more sleep, of course he would call us in on a Sat."

Shane smiles as if she just won a bet, "So that was Cross on the phone?"

"Yeah, it's time to get dressed."

As the girls gather their mugs and get ready to go back in the house Shane begins, "I wonder what is going on this time. An assassination attempt!"

D.D. adds in, "Or a bomb that needs defusing!"

"Or a worker that attacked their boss!" Cassie's comment gets them laughing all the way to the kitchen.

After getting dressed and driving in the girls make it into the ISD office. They start heading for Cross's office when they see Duncan heading toward them. "Hey ladies! Sorry that you had to come in today. I know you were looking forward to the day off."

D.D. looks at him wonderingly, " I thought you would have the day off to?"

"Well, I got called in just like you."

She reaches out to lay a comforting hand on his arm, "I'm sorry to hear that Duncan. Did you have plans?"

During this exchange Shane and Cassie have made their way to the station where Cross is waiting. He glances up from a file and notices D.D. is not with the group, "D.D. would you mind paying attention?"

She hurries over to Cross with Duncan at her heels, "Sorry. I'm totally listening."

Cross ignores D.D.'s comment and starts pulling something up on screen. He glances up saying, "I'm sorry ladies to have to ask you here." His eyes linger a few moments on Cassie.

Shane shrugs off the apology, "At this point, I would be more surprised if you let us have a weekend off."

Cross nods and gestures to the screen, "This is Marcus Gagner. He is known for his trading of government secrets on the black market."

D.D. interrupts, "Which government?"

Cross turns and starts walking to his office, with the girls and Duncan following behind, "I was getting to that. Gagner somehow manages to get secrets from multiple governments, including Russia, France, China, and Iran. We believe we know how. He uses women that work for the Government. He creates relationships with them and uses them to gain access to government files. After he is done the women generally are charged with treason." Cross takes a moment to gauge the girl's reaction as he sits down before continuing, "While he is working on creating a relationship with a woman he usually is setting up a contact to sell secrets to."

Cassie pauses by Cross's desk, "Why now?"

Shane glances at the clock, "Yeah, this couldn't have waited?"

D.D. chimes in, "At least until after lunch?"

Cross ignores their comments, "He is in town."

"Having lunch?" D.D. smiles as the others laugh.

Cross waits a moment before folding his hands, "Ladies, focus. Your job will be to catch the eye of Gagner, and make him believe that you can be used to gain access to government databases. We know Gagner is in L.A. at the government accounting seminar. Shane, you will-"

Shane cuts in, "Let me guess, work as a server?"

Cross nods, "Correct." He gestures at D.D., "D.D. you are going to be one of the guests, hopefully Gagner will go after you as a target."

D.D. sighs, "It's always sad when we base a mission on how attractive a person we are."

Shane chimes in, "Or how attractive a target we are."

Duncan looks at D.D. and says in a rush, "I think you're plenty attractive D.D….that is, I mean as a target. Or I mean, as a person. Or…I think I'll go back to my desk now."

Cross nods as Duncan gestures to the door, "Thank you Duncan."

Cassie watches the exchange before realizing she hasn't gotten an assignment, "So what am I supposed to be doing?"

"I need you to work with Ms. Elliot, she is in charge of the security for the conference. You will work with her on securing Gagner and tracking his movements. Cross hands them each a copy of the file on Gagner, "You have your assignments, go ahead." The girls turn to leave Cross's office, but when Cassie reaches the door, he calls out, "Oh Cassie…"

She turns back wondering what he would be saying, "Yes?"

"How about we reschedule lunch for dinner this evening. Around 7p?"

Cassie is surprised he didn't take the opportunity to back out of their plans but nods, "Ok." She hides a smile as she walks out Cross's office.

D.D. and Shane are waiting by the elevators. D.D. begins to impatiently press the down button, "What was that about?"

Shane gestures towards Cross's office, "Did you get in trouble?"

Cassie shakes her head, "He just wanted to make sure I had the correct contact information for Elliot."

D.D. glances at Shane, "That doesn't seem like him…"

"Are you sure you didn't get in trouble?"

Cassie laughs at her friends," I'm sure. If Bon Jovi can forgive me, than I'm sure Cross is fine." With a ding the elevator arrives and the girls get inside.

As the door closes D.D. murmurs, "I just wonder why I'm the bait."

Shane instantly supplies, "Its weird, usually Cassie is the bait."

Cassie smiles at the other two, "I like the idea of NOT being the bait."


End file.
